L'aventure de Link !
by Okzanna-Crystal
Summary: Basé sur le futur et le passé d'un jeune fermier, de base, il devra tout faire pour pouvoir sauver le royaume et trouver la cause de tout ces incidents. Avec Epona et une étrange personne du nom de Shadow, il va découvrir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.(pour lire avec tous les caractère : okzanna-crystal. )
1. Rencontre avec l'étrange silhouette

Chapitre 1_Rencontre avec l' trange silhouette.  
-C' tait en me r veillant seul comme d'un sommeil infini, j' tais au milieux de lieux sans ombre et sans lumi re, je n'y voyait plus rien et entendait rien, j' tais en train de trembler d'angoisse car j' tais comme asphyxi par ces t n bres...  
-Tu as d t faire un vilain cauchemar c'est tout.  
-Mais... au bout d'un moment j'avais entendus un... son m lodieux et fort agr able couter. Juste apr s il y eu deux point lumineux d'un bleu turquoise tonnant, on aurait dis des yeux qui me scrutait depuis les profondes ombres.  
-Des yeux te regardant ? Tu as pas trop abuser du lait hier soir ?  
-Non ! J'en ai but que... bon d'accord j'ai vid le stock et alors ?  
-Bon Link, c'est pas tout a mais il faut que tu parte travailler maintenant.  
Link -Ah ben oui, il est d j six heure. Bon ben, plus Muffy !  
Muffy - demain Link !  
Je sort du Blue Bar et je m'en vais vers une ferme. Je rentre dans le refuge d'animaux et je m'occupe de ma jument, Epona et de mon chat, Alex. Quand j'eus finit, j'en ressort pour aller dans l' table et le poulailler m'occuper de mes vaches, moutons, cannes et poules. Une fois tout terminer, je rentre dans ma maison et range mes outils animaliers. Je m'avance dans ma cuisine et je me pr pare manger. Une fois finit de manger, je prends mes affaires agricoles et je sort arroser, cueillir, planter les l gumes et fruits de la saison. La journ e s'ach ve et je vois Thomas en train de prendre mes envois et me mettre l'argent dans la bo te aux lettres. Je le pris et je remarque qu'il y avait une lettre l'int rieur de la bo te.  
Link -Qu'est-ce que...  
Je l'ouvre et je lis.  
Cher fermier,  
Nous vous envoyons cette lettre pour vous annoncer que vous avez t s lectionner par notre minist re pour assister la Conf rence Agricole de la r gion qui se d roulera le premier jour de la prochaine saison au cr puscule. Il y aura, cette assembl e, la princesse et le roi du Royaume d'Hyrule ainsi que plusieurs soldats pour assurer la protection.  
Ci-jointe, vous trouverez le ticket d'entr e. Nous esp rons que vous viendrez.  
Sign e : Le Directeur de l'Agriculture des R gions (DAR). J'en rester bouche b e. Je range la lettre et je m'en vais me coucher. Le lendemain matin, je regarde le calendrier et prenant mon petit d jeuner.  
Link -...Dans deux jours c'est la fin de la saison...  
Une lueur de col re pouvait se lire dans mes yeux. Je nettoie ma vaisselle et je m'en vais au Blue Bar. J'entre et je vois Griffin en train d'astiquer ses chopes de bi res.  
Link -Mes sinc res salutations Griffin ! Muffy n'est toujours pas l ?  
Griffin -Bien le bonjour Link ! Non, Muffy n'est pas encore l . Tu veux quelque chose ?  
Link -Un verre de lait me suffira.  
Je m'assois au comptoir, suis servis et pousse un long soupir presque d sesp rant.  
Griffin -Tu ne veux toujours pas que l'on f te ton anniversaire ?  
Link -Rien que d'y penser sa m' c ure et puis de toute mani re je ne serai pas l , ce jour-l .  
Griffin -Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret.  
Link -Je dois me rendre la Conf rence Agricole qui sera dirig par la DAR. Il y aura la princesse et le roi d'Hyrule, je dois y aller.  
Griffin -C'est merveilleux, tu as t choisis pour y aller, tu devrai tre content !  
Link -Mais qui s'occupera de la ferme en attendant ? Le Cr puscule c'est deux jours dos de cheval et puis j'imagine que je vais devoir rester quelques jours l -bas s'il y a un quelque chose.  
-Je pourrai m'en occuper avec Nami et C lia.  
-Oui, apr s tout tu peux nous faire confiance !  
-Vesta m'a tout appris sur les r coltes !  
Je me retourne vers les trois voix f minines s' levant depuis l'entr e.  
Link -Les filles... comment vous dire sans vous vex e... Ce serai avec joie !  
Griffin -Muffy, c'est bien aimable de s'occuper de sa ferme avec les autres, cependant n glige pas ton travaille au bar.  
Muffy -Quoi ?  
Griffin -Mais non, je plaisante, tu peux ne pas venir travailler le soir si le c ur t'y tient.  
Muffy -Oh, merci infiniment Griffin, je t'adore !  
Link -Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je dois partir. Epona m'attends la sortie du village.  
-Tu as tout ce qui te faut ?  
Link -J'ai tout pr parer avant de venir Nami.  
-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas de quelques l gumes de Vesta pour la route ?  
Link -Ne t'en fais pas C lia, je g re.  
Nami, C lia, Muffy -Peut- tre mais quand m me...  
Je les r confort es avec les bon mots.  
Une ombre s'approcha d' pona. De cette ombre, jaillit deux puissantes lumi res d'un bleu turquoise aussi bleu que la mer. Cette derni re enveloppa la jument qui poussa un h nissement de douleur qui se fait entendre dans tout le village.  
Chapitre 1_Rencontre avec l' trange silhouette. 


	2. L'arrivé au Crépuscule

Chapitre 2_L'arriv au Cr puscule.

Une ombre s'approcha d' pona. De cette ombre, jaillit deux puissantes lumi res d'un bleu turquoise aussi bleu que la mer. Cette derni re enveloppa la jument qui poussa un h nissement de douleur qui se fait entendre dans tout le village.  
Je courut jusau' ma jument. Son cri, je l'avais entendu depuis la taverne. J'ai entendue sa voix, dans son cri, il y avait de la peur. J'arrive enfin l'autre bour du villge et je d couvre ma jument terre, immobile.  
Link -Epona !  
Je courut son chevet et je l'inspecta. Elle n'avait rien d'important, sauf cette marque qui tait maintenant grav sur son front qui rejoint ses rochets de chaque coter pour venir se toucher la ganache en passant par l'auge et en traversant l'oeil (Mot de l'autrice : si vous ne comprenez pas, c'est pas grave, je vais juste vous dire que ce sont des partis faisant partie de la t te du cheval) . Mis part cette trange marque, je remarqua aussi sa goutti re jigulaire des taches, ou plut t une sorte de marque vivante. Un frisson me parcourut. Je r veilla ma jument qui se releva sans trop de peine, mais dans ces yeux bleus, je pus remarquer la peur qu'elle a put ressentir. Link -Est-ce que tu te sens en forme pour travers e la plaine ?  
Epona acquies a de la t te et je monta alors sur la selle, partir de son coter gauche. Elle cabra et parta au galop sans trop tarder. La plaine se d fila devant mes yeux, et pendant cinq longues heures, elle avait fait des transitions entre le pas, le trot et le galop. Nous nous arr t mes pr s d'une rivi re, elle buva a en perdre son souffle. Moi aussi j' tait puiser, tenir les jambes serr sur le passage de sangle pour tenir le galop et tant en quilibre, le trot enlev , le fait de s'assoir et de se lever sur a selle...  
Link -Le soleil est son z nith d j ... Voyons, si nous gardons un tel rythme, nous y arrivrons ce soir.  
Je la d sangla pour qu'elle se d tende et Epona pencha sa t te et pousse un petit hennissemment.  
Link -Bien s r, je vais pas te faire autant travaill que ce matin.  
Je passa ma main dans son encolure et elle ferma ses yeux pour faire une petite sieste. La marque sur sa t te n'avait pas bouger, ependant celle qui avait sa goutti re jigulaire, avait monter jusqu' sa parotides. Cela m'inqui tait. J'essaya de l'enlever, mais elle bougea encore plus vite. Link -Je ne devrais pas faire a... Ce n'est pas prudent.  
Gardant un oeil sur cette t che je repartis m'assoir et scruta l'horizon.  
Une heure apr s, Epona se r veilla enfin et s' broua. Je me leva, elle s'approcha. Je la resangla et la monta. Et c'est partit pour une nouvelle chevauch e !  
La nuit tomba vite, la lune se leva et rejoignis son z nith aussi vite que la nuit tait arriv e. Depuis quelques heures, Epona tait au pas. Link -Epona, te senteras-tu capable de fuir si...  
Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la plaine. Nous nous raidissions et regardions de droite gauche. Epona tremblait. Tout tait si calme. Un craquement de brindille attira notre attention et alors une meute enti re de loup arriva doucement vers nous, leurs yeux pleins de haine et affam s nous faisait comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas charitables. Link -Si seulement j'avais de quoi nous d fendre...  
Epona tourna sa t te vers moi. Je lui donna un petit coup de talon aprobateur. Elle se rua et partit au triple galop. Je regardais derri re de temps en temps, mais je ne les vis pas. C'est alors qu'une voie nous stopp mes. Une silhouette s'approcha de nous. Elle tait cap e, mais je pus appercevoir que ses cheveux taient blond et que ses yeux tait bleus. "Des yeux bleus ?" pensais-je avant de me rem morer mon r ve. Elle s'avan a et d'une vix douce me semblant effayant elle dit: "Excusez-moi, je me suis perdue. Pouvez-vous me montrez le chemin ?" Un frisson d sagr able parcourut mon dos. Ma jument cabra, me fit tomber et partie au galop sans moi. Je la regarda s'enfuir... Je resta par terre, mu pendants quelques minutes. La jeune fille coter de moi, la meute derri re, j' tait encercl e. Que faire ?  
-Damoiseau ? Vous allez bien ?  
Link -Damoiseau ? Qui es-tu donc pour m'appeller ainsi ?  
-Navr e cuyer, je me pr nomme Saphira et je me suis gar e.  
Link -Qu'elle dr le fa on de parler, tu as.  
Saphira -Je viens d'Hyrule, et l -bas nous mentionnons nos phrases tous comme cel .  
Link -...Bon, que veux-tu ?  
Saphira -Je cherche un endroit qui se rapproche de... En faite, je crois que c'est: Cr puscule.  
Link -Tu t'y rends pour la conf rence organis e par la DAR ?  
Saphira -Non, pour une affaire personnel.  
Link -Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la route. Par contres dit tes chiens de se calmer !  
Saphira -Comment...?  
Elle fut surprise comme si j'avais touch un point sensible. Je fit appara tre un sourire de persuasion.  
Link -Tes loups, tu devrais les tenirs en laisse.  
Elle leva son bras et ses dernier disparurent dans la p nombre. Je ne fut pas surpris, je me le demande. Je me leva, je commen a marcher, Saphira mes talons. Quelques heures de marches nous suiv rent, Saphira me questionna de temps autre mais je ne r pondait qu' certaines questions. Une fois les premiers rayons solaires apparut, nous nous arr tons et reposons.  
Link -...  
Saphira -Euh... dites-moi, o vous alliez au juste avec votre jument ?  
Link -Quelque part.  
Saphira -Ha... /pens e/ Je d teste ce genre d'atitude...  
Link -Tu sais, si j'ai accept e de t'amen e, c'est juste parceque tu...  
J'h sita avant de continuer.  
Saphira -"Je..." quoi ?  
Link -Parceque tu...  
Saphira pesa son regard et j'avoua ma fin de phrase.  
Link -Juste parceque tu m' ffrayes.  
Elle ouvra grand les yeux tonn e.  
Saphira -Je...je vous effraye ? Comment a ?  
Je laissa un moment de silence avant de lui narrer mes r ves qui hantent mes nuits, m'emp chant presque de dormir.  
Link -Chaques nuits, je r ve. Je r ve de cette pi ce plong e dans les pires t n bres qui m'asphyxiaient... Je me vois dans cette pi ce, seul, mais au plafon se trouver un gouffre tendu, et en son centre la clef d'une poup e m canique. Puis s' chappa du creux, un cho erratique, la r sonnance d'une voix biscornue : "Damoiseau tu sera coupable, de tant de malheurs et souffrance, de tes actes tu en sera prisionnier ternel, et tu ne reverra plus jamais la lumi re du jour ! "dit-elle. Dans l'inspace d'un instant, pleins d'images me vinrent en m moire, toute ces atrocit s et crimes dont j'en serais fautif, en comprenant la raison m me de l'existence de cet endroit, mon destin est in vitable. Mes bras li s ensemble d'une menottres rouges, elles portaient s rement la couleur du sang de tant de vies fauch es, mes chevilles tant garrott es d'une cha ne bleue, elle portait s rement la couleur de larmes vers es injustement. Tout au fond de la pi ce, m' ppyant deux points lumineux, d'un bleue turquoise presque aussi bleue que la mer tropical.  
Saphira ne disa rien, elle semblait compatir avec moi. Elle me tendis la main et avec un sourire chaleureux elle s'exprima.  
Saphira -Vous n'avez pas avoir peur de moi, je ne suis qu'une simple jeune fille cherchant son chez-soi.  
Je m'avan a vers le chemin et je pointa du doigt l'horizon. Le brouillard qui c' tait install pendant la nuit, se leva enfin et nous laissa devant un b timent avec, ses cot s, une curie o je rep ra Epona. Nous nous avan ons vers l'entr e et je put lire dessus : "Le Cr puscule !" Nous entr mes et je tombis nez nez avec une grande personne, il avait une cape rouge bord de laine blanche, avait une barbe brune et une couronne d'or, serr s de diamants et d' meraudes, sur sa t te. Il me lan a amicalement.  
-Bienvenue jeune Damoiseau !  
Link -/pense/ Encore ce mot, mais qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?  
-Allons, allons, venez vous assoir jeune ma tre.  
La personne qui avait pronon "ma tre" tait une charmante jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe magnifiquement belle, le rose lui allait ! Et porta sur sa t te une couronne. Je regarda autour de moi, mais aucune trace de Saphira. Je m'en vais m'assoir et je ne bougea pas.  
-Je vais me pr sent e vous jeune Damoiseau, je suis Daphn s Nohansen Hyrule, ou plut t connus comme le Roi d'Hyrule.  
-Quant moi, je m'appelle Zelda Hyrule, je suis la Princesse de ce royaume.  
Mes yeux bahit de surprise je les d visagea. "Le Roi et la Princesse ? Mais que..."

Chapitre 2_L'arriv au Cr puscule. 


	3. Le Crépuscule ?

Chapitre 3_Le Cr puscule ?

Mes yeux bahit de surprise je les d visagea. "Le Roi et la Princesse ? Mais que..." Je ne les immaginer pas comme cela... Le roi semblait bien vieux et avait presque la peau sur les os, la princessse quant elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour cacher sa faiblesse. Je vis leurs yeux qu'ils n'allaient pas bien...  
Link -Majest et Princesse, enchant , je me pr sente Link, je suis le fermier venus repr senter mon village pour la r unin de la DAR.  
Roi -La DAR ?  
Le g rant du bar fut terrifier ce nom. Link -Enfin...  
Roi -Allons bon mon jeune Damoiseau, calmez-vous, pourquoi tes-vous dans un tel tat ?  
Link -Et vous donc alors ? Pourquoi tes-vous aussi... Faibles ?  
Les deux se regard rent et laiss rent le silence s'occuper de la r ponse. Je me leva, demanda une chambre pour dormir, paya et monta. Je m'endormis tr s vite, mais ce r ve me hanta encore, et toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, il eu quelque chose de nouveau. Une silouhette, petite mais l gante, cette silouhette qui a le regard bleu turquoise, qui me disait de venir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, la cha ne de bleue et les menottes en rouges, m'en emp chaient. Alors je sentit une grande douleur au plus profond de moi et je me r veilla en sueur. Mon souffles tait rapide, mes yeux carquill s de peur, mon corps me faisant horriblement souffrir et surtout il ne r pondait plus. Immobilis par la peur, je regarda la pi ce autour de moi. Je tourna peit petit ma t te avant d' tre en face d'une jeune personne. Je sursaute et tomba du lit, la t te la premi re.  
Link -Outch... Sa fait mal...  
-Oh d sol e, je vous ai surpris ?  
Elle touffa un rire. Je me releva et avec le sourrire je rigola un peu mais doucement.  
Link -Ne vous en fa tes pas Princesse... je vais bien la preuve !  
Je commen a marcher, mais je tomba vid de toute force. J'entendis mon nom retentir et je perdis connaissance. Mon corps me br lait de l'int rieur, je sentait des modifications s'encr s en moi. Je me tortilla de douleur par terre, la Princesse tait ffray e, elle n'a jamais vus une personne se tordre avec autant de douleur. Elle essaya de m'arr ter, mais en vain, elle tenta mais elle fut rejet e par les coups que je lan ait sous l'inconscience.

Un clair de lumi re bleu et noir jaillit du front d'Epona, ce trait vint jusqu' mes c t s et se transforma sous forme de boule de lumi re puis une petite silouhette. Elle tendit son bras vers moi, me toucha et l'ombre et moi, nous dispar ment dans un filet de t n bres.  
Zelda -Link ! Pris de panique, elle descendit voir son p re.  
Roi -Voyons ma fille, que t'arrives t-il ?  
Zelda -C'est affreux, Link t enlev par un d mon du Cr puscule !  
Roi -COMMENT ?  
G rant -C' tait la DAR ?  
Zelda -Non, juste un monstre errant, qui c' tait cach dans le corps de sa jument !  
Roi -Comment es-tu...  
Zelda -Je suis partie hier apr s-midi et j'ai attendu un pr sage, seulement, pendant la nuit, j'ai trouv ce jeune homme, et sa jument, Epona, avait sur son visage la marque de l'Ombre, ainsi que cette t che qui montait sans cesse pour atteindre le centre.  
Roi -Zelda ! Sous quel nom t' tais-tu pr sent e ?  
Zelda -Sous le second nom de mon anc tre.  
Roi et Zelda -Saphira Zelda Hyrule.

"Le paysage... chang ...il n'est plus...le m me... Noir, noir, noir... orange et jaune... mais noir... cette voix... c'est la m me... que dans mon r ve... cette silouhette... c'est... "  
J'ouvra bien mes yeux, releva ma t te, la secoua et regarda attentivement la silouhette.  
-Ha ben enfin tu te r veille ! Le voyage n' tait pourtant pas si long !  
Link -Que...  
-Houl attention, t'es encore dans les vappes.  
Link -Mais qui...  
-Shadow ! Je suis la descendante direct de la reine Midona qui a xist e il y a plus d'un mill naire !  
Link -Qui ? Quoi ? Que ?  
Shadow -Halala... Qui ? Shadow. Quoi ? Une cr ature de l'ombre. Que ? Tout simplement un monstre qui habite dans ce monde.  
Link -Ha..  
Je me leva mais tituba avant de retomber. Je baissa ma t te et je remarqua que je poss dait d s pr sent quatre pattes. Je bougea ma t te de fa on se que je peux voir le reste de mon corps. J' tait moiti un rapace et moiti un f lin. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arriv ? Je me leva et admira mes serres avant, la longue queue de f lin sauvage que je poss dait, une magnifique paire d'ailes g antes.  
Shadow -Alors comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle forme ?  
Link -Mystique...  
Shadow -N'est-ce pas ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal la r aliser.  
Link -...  
Shadow -Tu te demandes pas o est-ce que tu te trouves ?  
Link -Oui.  
Shadow -Attention, cher Link, sous cette nouvelle forme, je te pr sente MON monde, Le Cr puscule ! 


End file.
